1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to touch panel technology, and more particularly to an in-cell touch panel and the liquid crystal device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Touch panel is an input device for users to use fingers or other objects to select instructions shown on the display panel so as to input users commands. Users fingers or other objects directly contact with the touch panel to replace the input devices, such as keyboards and mouse that are connected to the display device. Thus, the touch panels are broadly adopted.
Touch panels usually include on-cell touch panels and in-cell touch panel. FIG. 1 is a cross-section view of one conventional in-cell touch panel. The in-cell touch panel includes a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate 110, a color filtering substrate 120, and a liquid crystal layer 130 arranged between the boost circuit 110 and the color filtering substrate 120.
The color filtering substrate 120 includes a first substrate 121, a touch structure layer 122, a black matrix pattern layer 123, a color filtering pattern 124, and a common electrode 125, with respect to the liquid crystal layer 130, arranged from a further direction toward a closer direction. With respect to the liquid crystal layer 130, the TFT array substrate 110 includes a pixel array 112 and a second substrate 111 arranged from a closer direction toward a further direction. As the touch structure layer 122 is configured within the first substrate 121, though the touch panel can be thinner, this configuration also results in several problems, such as a lower SNR and a higher cost.